xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
William Stryker
William Stryker Jr. is the main antagonist of X2: X-Men United and X-Men Origins: Wolverine and the secondary antagonist of X-Men: Days of Future Past. He was a covert operations specialist and military scientist. Known for his anti-mutant stance, he worked tirelessly over several decades to develop solutions to what he saw as the "mutant problem". Biography ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Stryker was a personal assistant and bodyguard of Bolivar Trask. He is first seen in an American airbase in Vietnam where he attempts to subjugate several mutants including Havok and Toad. However, he is foiled by Mystique, though he escapes back to America after failing to pursue Mystique. He is later in Trask's company at the peace declaration between the US and Vietnam in Paris. Whilst there Trask shows communist generals his Sentinel prototype specs until he detects Mystique was in the room in disguise. Stryker attempts to kill her until Professor X, Magneto, Wolverine and Beast arrive and subdue him. Stryker is at Trask's side when he presents his mutant hunting sentinel designs to president Richard Nixon in the Oval Office. He then accompanies Trask at the demonstration of the sentinels to the public outside the White House, later taking shelter in the presidential bunker when the sentinels attack the humans at Magneto's behest. Mystique poses as Stryker whilst fishing Woverine from a river. The fate of the real Stryker is unknown. X-Men Origins: Wolverine Between 1969 and 1971, William Stryker came up to Logan and Victor to recruit them into his team of mutants - Team X. He then led the team over the next couple of years on various covert missions to find the metallic compound known as adamantium. Stryker finally found the adamantium he sought while on a mission in Nigeria. Team X later disbanded, after a disagreement between Logan and the team and only Agent Zero and Victor stayed on with him. Over the next six years following Team X's disbandment, Stryker made Agent Zero and Victor his henchmen in order to abduct mutants for his upcoming Weapon X project - Weapon XI. Stryker recruited Logan into becoming Weapon X (the tenth project of the Weapon X program), making him virtually indestuctible by grafting adamantium onto his entire skeletal structure. After the process was successful, he ordered Logan's memory to be wiped to protect the location of the Alkali Lake facility. This prompted Logan to escape, and Stryker ordered Zero on a failed mission to kill Logan. While on his Three Mile Island facility, Stryker killed General Munson, his major military and financial sponsor, because the latter had threatened to end the Weapon X program due to Stryker's extreme personal vendetta against mutants, caused by his experiences with his son. After Weapon XI failed to kill off Wolverine, and after his mutant prisoners had escaped, Stryker shot Wolverine twice in the head with adamantium bullets, causing the latter lose his memory. Before he could shoot Kayla, she used her tactile hypnosis to make him drop the gun and walk until his feet bled. He was later approached by military police, who wanted to question him about General Munson's death. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler ''To Be Added ''X2: X-Men United Years later, Stryker wanted mutants to appear as a threat to humans. By this time, his assistant and bodyguard is Yuriko. He brainwashes Kurt Wagner into assassinating the President. Using the recent assassination attempt as leverage, he convinces the President to authorize an infiltration of the Xavier Institute, lying about his intentions. Just before the infiltration, he learns more about Cerebro from Magneto - who was being held as a federal criminal in a plastic prison (designed by Stryker). Magneto did not give the information willingly; he had to be brainwashed like Wagner. During the evening, Stryker and HYDRA forces invade the Mansion. While there, he captures several students (though most flee), and briefly meets up with Wolverine - the man he had worked with, experimented on, and severely injured years earlier. He then orders Yuriko to infiltrate the prison and capture Charles Xavier, also capturing Cyclops in the process. He will brainwash Cyclops in the same manner he had Yuriko, Wagner, and Magneto. Before leaving, Stryker and HYDRA troops infiltrate the Mansion's subbasement in order to extract more information about Cerebro. At the Alkali Lake facility (the underground portion of which he still used following the abandonmet and destruction of the main level), he reveals to Xavier that he was able to brainwash the mutants by extracting fluid from his son Jason's brain and injecting it into the back of their necks. He then puts his plan into action, having Jason control Xavier to use the Dark Cerebro he built and use his powers to concentrate intensely on all the world's mutants - which would kill them. Magneto and Mystique later foil these plans and "reprogram" Jason to manipulate Xavier to find and kill all of the world's humans instead. While trying to flee the area, Stryker is confronted by Wolverine, with the former briefly tempting the latter to come with him so that the he could learn more about his forgotten past. However, Wolverine refuses and decides to return to the dam to save his teammates, but before he does, he chains Stryker to the leg of a helicopter. After Dark Cerebro is reprogrammed, Stryker is shown to be in the same pain as every other human. Later on, Magneto ties Styker to a concrete wall with the metal chain, using the helicopter as an escape vehicle and leaving Stryker there to die. As the Alkali Lake dam ruptures, Stryker is killed by the immense water pressure released by the dam. Wolverine and a mutant child named Artie were the last two people to see Stryker alive. Relationships *﻿William Stryker Sr. - Father *Jason Stryker - Son *Bolivar Trask - Ex-Boss *Deadpool - Former Teammate and Experiment *Wolverine - Experiment and Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Experiment and Former Bodyguard *Sabretooth - Former Bodyguard *Agent Zero - Former Bodyguard *Bolt- Former Teammate *Blob - Former Teammate *Kestrel - Former Teammate Equipment *Mind Control Serum *Adamantium Bonding Equipment *Neural Inhibitor Trivia *Stryker is one of only two people who can see through Mystique's disguise, the other being Wolverine. He sees through it when Mystique is imitating Wolverine. He states that "if there's one thing I know, it's his own creation", and correctly assumes that Mystique is a shape-shifting impostor. *Unlike the comics version (who is a reverend that believes God told him to kill mutants), this William Stryker is a military officer. *William Stryker is the second-most reccuring villain in the X-Men film series, right after Magneto. Both men believe that their motivations for their actions are for good. *In spite of his apparent hatred for mutants, he uses them as bodyguards. Examples are his formation of Team X, his creation of Deadpool, his control over Lady Deathstrike and the fact that he decided not to kill his son for being a mentally-ill mutant and for killing his wife. Stryker even said to Munson "No, I don't hate them mutants." *''X-Men: Days of Future Past will explore Stryker's military history. Some have thought that he will be another major antagonist. If this is true, he will truly be a reccuring villain, appearing in 3 movies as a major antagonist. *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' is the only movie in the X-Men film series where William stryker appears as NOT the main antagonist. He has previously been the main antagonist of X2: X-Men United and X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *In X-Men: Days of Future Past, Stryker has won the following military decorations (according those apparent on his uniform): **Silver Star (Ribbon) with "V" Valor Device **Purple Heart (Ribbon) **Meritorious Service (Ribbon) with "V" Valor Device **National Defense Service (Ribbon) **Vietnam Service (Ribbon) with Bronze Oak Leaf Cluster, indicating won twice **Vietnam Campaign (Ribbon) **Combat Infantry Badge **Master Parachutist Badge (Army) *His father, William Stryker Sr., has a minor role in X-Men: First Class. Stryker himself is mentioned by Xavier. Videos ﻿thumb|306px|left External links * * Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Scientist Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:Stryker Family Category:Americans Category:Team X Category:Fathers Category:Married Characters Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:Anti-Mutant Category:Deceased Villains Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:X-Gene Carriers